Where am I?
by Many Lovers52
Summary: A great story that is v. romantic and awesome. You know u want to read it.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ok, so this is pretty much the best story you could read on this site. I'm told it's romantic. R and R! Love, Hannah  
_

Hannah Marie Jewel Goldberg awoke one beautiful morning. She opened the satin curtains, letting a ray of sun shine through the window and onto her pink carpeting. Her cat, Raisin, was purring at her feet. Hannah combed her long blond locks, and dressed in a lacy pink designer top and fashionable jeans. She stepped gracefully down one of the many sweeping staircases of her mansion and went into the kitchen.

She fed Raisin, who mewed happil. "You're welcome!" said Hannah, who had the power to communicte with animals. Her brother, Elliot Danathon walked in to the kitchen. "Good morning!" he said. Hannah smiled and returned the greeting, and said the same thing to her older brother Brad, who camme into the room behind Elliot Danaton, but Brad just grunted. "hey, don't be so rude to our wonderfull sister!" Elliot Danathon defended her.

SUDDENLY RAISIN LEPT OUT OF THE ROOOM! Hannah followed her cat out the front door and into the forest. As she tried to keep up with her precious cat, her thoughts weren't even on ruining her 500 dollar shoes, just on keeping her cat safe. What could have caused this? The two were inseperatable!_  
_

She caught up to Raisin at the edge of the forest. Scopping her up, Hannah said, 'Don't do that to me ag-" She stoped becuz she saw something that shocked her. Bright green hills with doors, windows, and smokestacks on them.

"Raisin," she breathed, "Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**OMG thank you all soooo much for all the wonderful reviews. Here's the next chappie. I couldn't update cuz I was busy buying a homecomeing dress and stuffs. TA! Luv, Hannah**_

* * *

"You're in the Shyre,"said Raisin in cat-speak.

"Wow," brreathed Hannah, "Why hve you brought me here?"

"Because you are the queen of Midle Earth, but you need to save the world before you can be crowned."

"But my 'rents aren't royaalty, they're just extreamly rich."

"Those aren't you're real parents. You're real parents are high elven royals of Noldor."

"That is sooo kewl!Can I go see them?"

"First you must save Middle Earth " said Raisin in a mysterious voice.Then he vanished.

Hannah realized she was lost. The forest was dark and closed in aroud her. She was claustrophobic.

She started to weep. "I don't want to save the world? Come back, Raisin! Come back! Danathon Elliot! Oh! Brad! Somebody help me! I am but a small and pretty maiden! Oh, woe! WOE!"

Suddenly, a strong hand gupped her shoulder. "Hush," said a sexay voice.

Hannah looked up and saw a totally gorgeous guy. He had scrumptious blode locks of hair. His blue eyes shone with deepp and passionate passion. They were istantly in love.

"They will hear you," explained the sexy guy.

"Who will?"

"Come with me."

"Not until I know your name." said Hannah. She was told by her fake parentd not to go with strangers, not even totally hawt ones.

"I am Legolas, elven prince of the Sexy Forest,"said he.

"I am Hannah Marie Jewel Goldberg, heir to the throne of Middle Earth."

"My leige!" cried Leggy, bowing before her, "Many have awaited your second comeing, but never did I think you would be so beautiful. If I may, I shalt call you Vanaer, for that is Elvish for 'Beautiful one' in my tounge. Come, we must flee thi vile place, before those less worthy of your presence lay their unworthy eyes upon your splender!"

Legolas grabbed Hannah's arm and swong her onto his pure gold horse. Suddenly the forest didn't seem so dark, nor so airlesss. She sat behind Legolas, and hugged him, ad the horse, named Goldy, rode off, his powerful hooves smashing lightly into the ground. They were out of the forest and away from the Shire in no time. They found a nice place to make camp.

Legolas said, "This seems like a nice place to make camp." Hannah agreed, and sat back as the elven prince set up a dazzleing pink and gold tent. As this was going on,Hannah day dreamed about his shmexaynsess. That's when she remembered something as she wasfantisising about her and Leggy's wedding. WHAT WOULD OTIS THINK?

* * *

OK, that's it for now! I'll update later. I know your all dying to know who Otis is. Oh, and if you like Harry Potter, check out and review Fiuria's story. It rox, but no one reviewed! Ta! _HANNAH_


End file.
